


Choked Up

by TaraTyler



Series: SuperCorp [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: everything got too deep again. i'm sorry. i just can't help it.





	Choked Up

  
Kara knew that Lena had had a long day, and she really was doing her best to be supportive. She had made dinner as quietly as she knew how. She had done her best to keep it down as she watched the latest Orlando Pride soccer game. Lena sat and stared at her computer and laid out notes in the open spiral-bound next to her on the kitchen table. She mumbled to herself every now and then.  
  
Still, Kara wanted her wife’s attention and she wasn’t receiving any. She didn’t even get a mutter when she braided a business-like plait into her hair. She got a quiet ‘thank you’ when she made Lena a snack of her favorite cereal and left it for her, and a kiss on the cheek when she started to work on the knots that had formed in her shoulders. When the clock hit midnight, Kara began to purposefully distract the too busy CEO. It started with gentle caresses as opposed to the earlier massage.  
  
She traced the lines of Lena’s beautiful throat with her fingertips. Kara knew that her weakest spot for massaging was the apex of her neck, where it met her scalp. She began to knead there and could feel the tension slowly begin to drain from Lena’s muscles. Lena finally took a bite from her cereal which had long ago gone soggy, and choked on it when Kara leaned in and bit her earlobe. Her body went ramrod straight in her chair.

“Kara!” Lena choked out between coughs.

“Come on now, pretty lady. Don’t go losing it on me now.” Kara laughed.

“I’m a Luthor. I do what I want, so you just go ahead and shut the hell up.” Lena spat once she was finally able to catch her breath. “I’ll die whenever the hell I want to.”

“Not while I’m around. For so long as I’m around, I’ll do anything and everything that I can to protect you. You know that.” Kara said, her eyes just as sincere as Lena had ever seen them. She had regretted the statement as soon as it had left her mouth. Lena knew that Kara hated any and every idea of something happening to Lena.

“Come on, Supergirl. You know that that wasn’t supposed to get that deep. Let me have my jokes.” Lena rolls her eyes, and turns to face Kara.

“I know… I just don’t like the words ‘die’ and ‘you’ anywhere near one another. Nothing disturbs me more.” Kara said insistently.

“I will do my best to avoid this at all costs, but you know that that is just a bit ridiculous.” Lena says.

Kara rolls her eyes and hugs Lena tightly. “You know that I love you, Lena. You’re one of the best things in my world.” Lena leaned into the hug and yawned loudly.

“You’re exhausted, let’s get you into bed.” before Lena even knew what was happening, her feet were off of the ground and Kara was carrying her into their bedroom.

“You’re too good for this world, my dear. I’m sorry for having been out of commission all day. This project has been taking up all of my time and energy lately. If it weren’t vital I wouldn’t be putting this much into it, I swear.” Lena said, her eyes worried once she had caught a glimpse of the clock and realized that she had just spent five hours working straight.

“It’s okay, I know that it’s important to you.” Kara smiles and kisses Lena’s forehead. “And there is no way that I could have ever been too good for you. Good night, Mrs. Danvers.” She tucked her wife into bed and went about her own bed time routine.


End file.
